Out Of Touch
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Because when I looked at him, I realized it had been a lot of time since I had last seen him... And I got my heart back...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story**

* * *

Opened my dull eyes that only reflected boredom and stared at the sky. A lot of beautiful stars could be seen upon the dark night. Lots of little shiny things. Poor diamonds that had to shine by their own, they understood me somehow. They understood how I felt at that precise moment. I was alone again at that place. It was already passed midnight and my mom had probably called 911 saying that her daughter had just suddenly disappeared without even looking for her. I finally decided to stand up from that cold wooden bench and get mentally prepared for what was going to happen when I arrived home. I just imagined how my mom would torment me with a lot of questions, then hugging me really tight and making me promise that I wouldn't do that ever again. I sighed in defeat and dragging my old pink message bag behind me, to finally walk back home.

"Sakura! Where were you? Are you ok? What happened that you showed up so late? Is something wrong sweetie?" my mom asked, tormenting me with a lot of questions. My head was spinning and about to explode. I could only understand the first question.

"No, nothing... Nothing's wrong..." I said strolling to my room slowly, grabbing my head with my hands.

I opened my bedroom's door and, after closing it, I put my message bag next to it. I threw myself to the bed and hugged my pillow. Once a year, September 6th to be more specific, I felt this way. But only that day. Not other. And the story was quite simple.

I was in 1st grade when I first met this boy. He had black sharped eyes, navy blue hair and his skin was as pale as mine. But everything turned out to be a stupid fairy tail, where the prince would fell in love with just a normal girl of town, not a princess. Everything was beautiful at the beginning: the way be smiled at me at the beginning, the way my eyes shone when his glaze locked with mine... We were so damn little and didn't know what love even meant.

His dad got offered a job when we had finally turned nine. I perfectly remember that it was a windy afternoon when he told me everything. He promised me that he would get back before we got to high school. But he didn't accomplish his promise. I waited for him at the bus stop the first day and waiting anxiously for him but he didn't show up. I thought he was going to be late to school but it had all been part of my imagination. He never showed up.

So I changed. I stopped believing. I stopped hanging out with my friends. I isolated myself. I was all alone in my perfect world. My clothes, my way of thinking, my music, my food, my feelings... Everything. Everything changed. Even my image... I became a lot paler than i used to be and my hair, once bright and beautiful, turned dull and careless.

I felt how little tears ran through my pale face. Ugh, I was being pathetic again. I grabbed a Kleenex from my bed-side table and cleaned it up an leave no trace. I didn't feel sad or happy. I didn't feel a thing. I was just a lonely doll, a lifeless puppet. A lame victim of imagination, of an stupid fairy tail.

I was woken up by the feeling of a beam of sunlight upon my eyes. I slowly opened my orbs then blinking for them to get used to the light. I opened the curtains, then realizing that they hadn't been perfectly closed and that's why a ray of light had penetrated my room. I ran my fingers through my short pink locks of hair and started to change my night gown to my school uniform which consisted on a gray miniskirt, white blouse and a red tie.

When I was finally done, I strode to the bathroom. I washed my face and then looked up to the mirror to see my reflection. I could only see a soulless girl and almost lifeless. I combed my hair, later going downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was already there making french toasts and my dad was reading the daily paper. She leaned down to give me a little kiss in the forehead and I just made a face. I came to hate affection somehow as well.

I grabbed my box of cereal and poured some on my white plate, as well as some milk. I sat down next to my dad and spoon by spoon I slowly swallowed my food. My mom later gave me my french toasts and after grabbing a napkin, I started to eat them.

"Gochizosama..." I muttered thanking for the food after finishing and leaving my plate and glass in the sink. I glanced at the clock and then running to my room because I was a little late than usual.

"Ittekimasu!" I said, after putting on my roller blades and finally leaving home.

I wasn't a big fun of public transportation but the train was definitely the exception. Ever since I had traveled by train for the first time, I knew it had been created for me. I would roll blade to the station, take the train, roll blade again for around 7 minutes and finally arrive to school.

I lived in another town, so the changing landscape was something that I totally loved. I just wouldn't get bored. I would just play some music from my mp3, lean on the train's window and watch the landscape. It was just an amazing thing.

But little did I know that that day, my life would change completely. I entered the classroom, being one of the first ones as usual, and walked to my seat, the last one of the row next to the window. I just loved my seat. Every time I got bored, I would just stare through it making me feel relaxed. Until the teacher called me to explain something that the rest of the class couldn't understand.

It was just 8:15 am when I finally took a seat. I drummed my fingers on my desk boringly and then remembering that Kakashi, my history teacher and also the year before's homeroom teacher, would come that morning as a replacement for that day. I sighed in defeat knowing that he would show up late, just like he used to every day the year before and also perfectly knowing that he wouldn't change a thing about it.

But what surprised me the most was that having passed no more than 20 minutes, the gray haired man showed up surprising everyone. I just raised an eyebrow at this. Was it just a joke? Or just a new way to impress his students? Any who, I just thought it was ridiculous. I stared at my teacher with my emerald orbs.

"Good morning class, as many of you may know, Kurenai-sensei had a family affair and she asked permission to have the day off. That's why I came here in her place."

Everybody was doing everything but paying attention to him. There was a new rumor, saying that a new boy was coming to our school. The slight possibility of he being Sasuke passed through my mind but then I shook my head in order to get rid of those stupid thoughts.

"What on Earth are you even thinking Sakura? You perfectly know that is impossible-"

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him entering the class. I didn't realize that one of my books had felt down but another hand was faster and grabbed it first. I lifted up my chin to thank but perfect lips crushed again mine in a first kiss and didn't let me. Unconsciously, I drove my hands to his inky chicken butt hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We softly pulled apart, our cheeks stained red after Kakashi coughed making us realize that we weren't alone.

"Hey..." he muttered against my lips. "Long time no see, huh?"

And I got my heart back by just staring into his onyx eyes. My eyes and hair got their color back. My cheeks turned red for the first time in many years. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, under all the girls' death glares. I just couldn't believe that he was finally back, after six years of waiting. He sat down next to me and the whole class we just couldn't stop staring at each other, our fingers tangled up under the desk.

The bell finally rang announcing that it was finally lunch break. He stood up and lifted me up in a tight hug. I couldn't help but answering the hug. He kissed the top of my head, his arms still around my waist and mine around his neck. He hid his face in the crook of my neck, making me feel his breath against my skin.

"You have no idea of how much I missed you Sakura. I had been trying to convince my dad for years and he finally accepted a week ago..."

"This feels so unreal. Sasuke-kun I... I suffered so much..." Little tears started to fall down through my ears. "I just can't believe that you are here with me. I dreamt this for years...

"Shh... Baby girl don't cry..."

He wiped away the rebel tears that fell through my cheeks with his soft thumbs and cupped my cheek to kiss my lips again tenderly.

"I'm here with you. And this time, I swear I'm not leaving again..."


End file.
